


Showers (Gally Imagine)

by heyitstay18



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader P.O.V in which Gally walks in on the reader showering. Smut ensues and Newt is a smug little shank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers (Gally Imagine)

Being the only girl in the Glade could be very hard at times. I had no one to talk to about “girl stuff”. Not that you wanted to sit around and braid someone else’s hair, but it would be nice to be able to talk about boys, especially one boy in particular. His name was Gally, Keeper of the Builders. When I first came into the Glade he was the one who caught my eye. Out of 30 other boys, he stuck out to me the most. He was tall, almost an entire foot taller than me, and was in impeccable shape. After being a builder for 3 years, who wouldn’t? He had light brown hair and these amazing green eyes that you could get lost in for days. Gally was the one appointed with the duty of showing me around and explaining the rules of the Glade to me.  
“Gally, you get the pleasure of showing this lovely greenie around” Newt , a tall boy with a British accent who would later become one of my closest friends, said. “Greenie? What’s a Greenie? Where am I? Why am I the only girl here?” I asked clearly panicked. “Calm down Princess, welcome to the Glade” smirked Gally, “You’re asking questions we don’t have the answer to”. My panic soon gave way to annoyance and I snapped. “Princess? I am not your princess! My name is… Oh god, why cant I remember my name?” I whispered. “Calm down greenie, it’ll come to you sooner or later. It happened to us all. Now Gally, show this girl around!” ordered a dark skinned boy, named Alby.  
“You heard the man, Princess. Lets get going.” He said as he grabbed my arm dragging me off. “My name is not Princess! Its… It’s Y/N!” you shouted excitedly. “A pretty name for a pretty girl” he said smiling. “Gally’s going soft!” shouted a boy in the distance. “Slim it Chuck!” he yelled back. “Now Y/N, where were we”?  
That was almost 1 year ago today and I still couldn’t seem to get over him. “Y/N! Quit your staring and get back to work!” yelled Alby, clearly not amused. “Sorry Albs!” you said back with a small smile on your face. “It’s okay Y/N, just get your job done” he smiled back. Alby always had a soft spot for me. “Uh oh, Y/N, looks like you got in trouble with the big boss” teased Newt. You had been appointed as a track ho on your second day in the Glade. It was clear that you loved nature and had a green thumb. You liked to consider yourself a gardener though. “Shut it Newt! Don’t be such a shank.” You snapped back. Bending over, you got back to work.   
Before you knew it the day was over and dinner was ready. “You coming Y/N?” asked Newt, making his way towards the enormous line of hungry boys. “No, I’m going to go shower first. I look like klunk right now” you chuckled. “Good that. Ill save you a spot at the table!” and with that he walked away. You slowly made your way towards the showers, thinking of ealier. You had obviously been staring at Gally and were sure that Newt knew. You couldn’t help it though! He was chopping up wood and since it was so hot out he took his shirt off. It was his damn fault for being such a distraction. The way his back muscles rippled as he swung his axe… God, did you need a cold shower.  
You knocked once on the shower doors, making sure no one was in there. You hated showering when the other boys were around. Some would “accidently” walk in on you naked. You knew that they were full of klunk. When no one answered you stepped in and made sure the coast was clear. Once you were sure that no one else was in the showers, you began to strip. It was so hot out earlier today and you were drenched in sweat, making your thin tank top cling to your body. Turning on the water, you finally stepped inside letting the warm water envelop you. Letting out a deep sigh, you started to rub soap over your body. With your eyes closed and your mind focused on the task at hand, you didn’t hear the shower doors open. It wasn’t until you heard a deep cough, did you realize that someone was in here with you! Turning around in shock you saw none other than Gally himself, in all his naked glory. Letting out a shriek you tried to cover yourself as best as you could with you hands.  
“Gally! What the hell are doing here? Can you please give me some privacy!” you pleaded as his eyes raked over your naked, wet body. You immediately turned bright red, clearly embarrassed. “And why would I do that, Y/N? I kinda like the view from here” he smirked, his eyes never leaving your body. You could tell that he wasn’t going to leave so you turned around facing the wall so you wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. You rather have him look at your ass than anything else. “Gally, please…” you whispered out. “Please what, Princess?” he asked, his voice gruff. Your body went rigid when you felt him come up behind you, his rough, calloused hands resting on your hips. “Gally, what are you doing?” you asked, breathless. “What we both want” he whispered in your ear, “Ive seen the way you look at me. You and I both know you want this. I want this. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you, Y/N” he whispered in your ear, sending shivers up your spine. His words shocked you. Never did you think that Gally would want you! He was so attractive and you were so plain.   
He slowly turned you around to face him. You were both naked and you felt so self-conscious. “Look at me Princess. You’re beautiful okay? So shucking beautiful…” he groaned out, pushing you against the wall and attacking your neck with kisses. You let out a soft moan, making Gally let out a groan of his own. “Don’t you feel what you do to me Princess? You make me so hard.” He said behind gritted teeth, slowly grinding into you. Finally finding the confidence to look up, you immediately got lost in his eyes. His green orbs seemed to pierce into you. They were dark with lust and you could practically see the love and want in his eyes.  
You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. “I want you to fuck me hard, Captain” you breathed into his ears. You felt his whole body tense up. “As you wish, Princess” he said while slamming into you with so much force that you let out a small scream.  
“Do you think Y/N is okay? Asked Chuck, concerned. Your screams were echoing throughout the Glade followed by Gally’s loud moans. “Oh I think shes more than alright, mate. Gally seems to be taking very good care of her” chuckled Newt.


End file.
